Directional antennas are a critical part of a data-link. The most common pointing mechanism for directional antennas is an elevation over azimuth design. An important function of these pointing mechanisms is to point the boresight axis of the antenna accurately at a known receiving target. In other words, the antenna is pointed to specific elevation and azimuth angles and the pointing mechanisms facilitates the required movement.
A problem faced by the conventional pointing mechanisms is that they are required to spin in azimuth to achieve the needed azimuth angles. This prevents the use of electrical cables for electrical and RF connectivity in azimuth. In elevation, which is typically used over a discrete amount of angles, electrical cables may be used for electrical and RF connectivity. However, the movement in elevation may damage the electrical cables used for electrical and RF connectivity in elevation.
Current designs often utilize a mechanism called a slip ring which maintains electrical and RF connectivity across a rotating joint to achieve full azimuth and elevation movement. That is, the slip ring allows the transmission of power and electrical signals from a stationary to a rotating structure. Typically, a slip ring consists of a stationary graphite or metal contact (brush) which rubs on the outside diameter of a rotating metal ring. As the metal ring turns, the electric current or signal is conducted through the stationary brush to the metal ring making the connection. However, slip rings are expensive and difficult to implement and so may not be ideal for many applications.
An alternative to a slip ring is a Canfield Joint. The Canfield Joint is a mechanism that allows for full hemispherical motion from whatever connects to it. Typically, the joint is implemented using a cage-like design that makes use of appropriate actuators for movement. Although often seen as an improvement over a slip ring, the Canfield Joint is complex and bulky and so may not be ideal for many applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.